marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Civil War II Vol 1 4
* Supporting Characters: * * New Attilan's Inhumans ** ** *** *** *** *** * * Other Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Alison Green's fiancé * Alison Green's father * * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** **** *** *** *** **** ***** ***** * Items: * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = Captain Marvel lands on the Triskelion. She approaches the medical bay and enters the aid station where She-Hulk is bedridden, having recently woken from a coma. Carol informs her of Bruce Banner's death at the hands of Hawkeye, and that the verdict for Barton's trial had recently come down. An increasingly angry She-Hulk demands to know the verdict, while Carol remains in a reluctant silence. In Times Square, the jumbotrons show that Hawkeye has been acquitted. On the radio, two reporters discuss the recent events, noting that the vast majority of polled citizens agree with the result, and the world overall appears to be relieved the Hulk is no more. At the abandoned Funtime, Inc. Facility, a dismayed Tony Stark is informing somebody that the brain scan he made of Ulysses Cain has revealed the truth of his powers. Cain's brain automatically absorbs all of the data and energies from over the world in order to create his "visions," which in the end are the result of an algorithm. Meanwhile, events that had transpired in Chicago are being recalled. Guided by one of Ulysses' visions, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain Marvel arrested a woman named Alison Green on suspicion of the contents of her briefcase, which ends up being surprisingly empty. Tony continues explaining that the truth behind Ulysses' powers means he's simply profiling the future. He fears the extent to which Cain's powers will be used, because following them to certain extents could mean the eradication of free will and personal accountability. Tony ends his explanation requesting advice from the man he's talking to, Steve Rogers, accompanied by Doctor Strange, Queen Medusa, Beast, Black Bolt, Black Panther, and Captain Marvel herself. Tony explains that based on the past experience from the first Civil War, he's trying to prevent the moral argument from escalating, but his hand is being forced. After Beast confirms that Tony's findings are correct, Carol is questioned whether she's going to keep using Ulysses or not. She defends his position, comparing the visions with a person accusing another of being about to open fire, rhetorically asking if they should wait for the accused to open fire in order to prove the first person was right. At that point, Stark asks what would the probability percentage needs to be for it to be acceptable to act on the visions of the future, revealing that the probability percentage of Ulysses' visions is ten percent; however, Captain Marvel remains adamant that it's enough and flies away. Tony questions if it's her call to use Ulysses' visions, and in turn, Beast questions if it's Stark's. Tony informs the people in the room that in view of the recent developments, he will make the situation public. At the Triskelion, Captain Marvel arrives at the interrogation room where Ms. Green is being held, frightened and with no idea of what is going on. Carol accuses her of being a high-ranking deep-cover Hydra operative, but Ms. Green remains clueless. Captain Marvel exits the room, and Green disappears with a trace of brimstone smoke left behind, the signature of Nightcrawler's teleportation powers. Believing Tony to be behind Ms. Green's escape, Carol sets out to find him when Maria Hill informs her that he's on the rooftop. Carol confronts Tony, who's accompanied by several heroes, including the young X-Men and the Avengers. The Ultimates, X-Men, and Alpha Flight join her by her side. Tony tries to reason with Carol and get her to stand down, claiming she's out-powered, but she reveals more of her assets, the Guardians of the Galaxy. | Solicit = Sides are harshly divided as the Marvel Universe's trial of the century reaches its shocking verdict! Now, the abstract issues are very real for the heroes of the Marvel Universe and battle lines must be drawn. Captain Marvel or Iron Man, who will each hero stand behind? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}